


Lesson 4: unity

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Sex education [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Квентин делает главный выбор в своей жизни.





	Lesson 4: unity

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона (квесты были, Монстра и последующих событий — нет).
> 
> Четвёртая часть цикла «Sex Education».

Когда Квентин открыл глаза, было ещё темно. Спальню заливала ночная прохлада, мягкая, как было свойственно Филлори, и он вдохнул её полной грудью, откинув одеяло. Элиот спал рядом, раскинувшись на постели, прижимался щекой к подушке, расслабленный и мирный. Квентин прикусил губу, умирая от его беспечной красоты, коснулся быстро колкой от щетины щеки и поспешно взял себя в руки.

Сам он этой ночью практически не сомкнул глаз, только под утро забылся на пару часов, но теперь сна не было ни в одном глазу. Осторожно соскользнув с постели, он обошёл их воистину королевское ложе и склонился над прикроватным столиком Элиота, нервно посматривая на его кудрявую макушку. Перстни Элиота отозвались мягким звоном о поднос, когда Квентин принялся их перебирать, но Элиот спал слишком крепко, чтобы что-то заметить. Квентин, затаив дыхание, схватил, наконец, то кольцо, которое искал — широкий плоский перстень с небольшим зелёным камнем — и крепко сжал его в ладони, так, что краешки впились в кожу.

Торопливо спрятав его в карман собственных брюк, он вернулся в постель. Элиот, не просыпаясь, сгрёб его поближе к себе и тепло выдохнул в макушку. Квентин слушал его размеренное сердцебиение и плавал на границе сна и яви.

Мысль сделать Элиоту предложение у него была давно. Технически это было не нужно — там, в Филлори прошлого, они уже были женаты, сочетались браком в деревенской часовне, и маленький Тед смеялся, подавая им импровизированные кольца из виноградной лозы. Их брак окончился смертью, красиво и логично, но теперь они снова были живы и...

Элиот иногда в шутку звал Квентина мужем, и от этого сладко и болезненно сжималось сердце. У них столько всего было, целая жизнь, две жизни, полные приключений, радостей и печалей. Они ссорились бесконечное количество раз, и столько же мирились. И нигде Квентин не ощущал себя на своем месте так сильно, как рядом с Элиотом. Он был уверен, что хочет и эту жизнь провести с ним.

Уверен, как ни в чём и никогда раньше.

***

— Обручальное? — уточнил ювелир, высокий мужчина лет сорока с отчётливой искрой одобрения в голубых глазах. — Не проблема. Какие-нибудь особые детали?

Квентин торопливо облизал губы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Оно должно быть достойным, — произнёс медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. — Из тёмного золота, и чтобы отлив был алым. Широкое, чтобы его сразу было заметно на пальце. — Ювелир понимающе улыбнулся, и Квентин ощутил, что отчаянно краснеет. — Вот, — одолженный перстень лёг на стол между ними, — такого размера.

Ювелир подобрал перстень, всмотрелся в него сквозь тонкое стёклышко, одобрительно хмыкнул и кивнул.

— Хороший выбор, малыш. К зачарованию приготовился?

— К зачарованию? — переспросил Квентин, неловко засунув руки поглубже в карманы.

Ювелир коротко хохотнул и подбросил перстень Элиота в ладони.

— Вам, земным детишкам, стоило бы провести пару дней в нашей библиотеке. Правильные обручальные кольца в Филлори создаются зачарованными: даритель должен вдохнуть в металл частицу своих чувств, только тогда золото оживёт и станет его партнёру вечным талисманом. Неужели не слышал раньше? — Квентин помотал головой.

В Филлори было великое множество странных и непонятных ритуалов, чтобы изучить их все, не хватило бы и целой жизни.

— Обычно транслировать чувства парам помогает маг, но ты ведь и сам из них, верно? — продолжал ювелир. — Так что можешь и сам справиться. Лить будем вечером, ступай пока.

Озадаченный Квентин не сразу нашел нужную книгу в дворцовой библиотеке. Ритуал был старым и использовался не так уж часто, что бы там ювелир ему ни говорил. Можно было бы обойтись обычной церемонией, но разбуженное любопытство Квентина сочло, что этого теперь мало. Пролистав скучное вступление, Квентин нашел заклинание, которое нужно было сотворить в момент литья.

Оно было похоже на то, которым давным-давно Квентин, Элиот и остальные запечатывали свои эмоции, с той лишь разницей, что то заклинание забирало на время чувства у владельца, а свадебное — разделяло и приумножало. И не несло в себе никаких негативных последствий.

Это было изумительно, насколько гибкой была магия, особенно тут, в Филлори. Насколько живо она зависела от намерений своего творца. Как менялась, послушная и могущественная, и сколько силы несла в себе.

Квентин прижал к себе книгу и глубоко вздохнул.

***

Наблюдать за ручейком металла было удивительно. Ещё удивительнее была техника, с которой ювелир совмещал обычное литьё и магию: она наполняла мастерскую, текла в воздухе, и Квентин практически видел, как она впитывается в красноватое золото, текущее по столу.

Он и сам был готов, и когда золотая струйка медленно заползла в форму, Квентин зашевелил губами, повёл пальцами, фокусируя поток. Найти будущее кольцо с закрытыми глазами было так просто, словно Квентин их и не закрывал. И так же просто, словно дышать, было направить к нему свою любовь: всё это огромное, раскалённое чувство, не умещающееся в груди, Квентин выплеснул наружу, задыхаясь, так остро и горячо это было, и влил безошибочно внутрь металла, шипящего в форме кольца.

— Хорошее чувство, сильное, — похвалил ювелир. — Выйдет отличное кольцо.

И оно действительно вышло просто потрясающим, как Квентин и представлял себе: широкая полоска золота, гладкая, идеально ровная, она отливала алым, и привлекала взгляд. Красивое кольцо, достойное короля.

— Сделайте ещё, пожалуйста, гравировку. Вот эти слова. — Квентин протянул пергамент с заранее заготовленной фразой. Он долго думал, как облечь свои чувства к Элиоту в одну-единственную фразу и, наконец, нашел её.

— Что они значат? — Ювелир принялся колдовать над ещё не остывшим кольцом, филигранно нанося тонкие изящные буквы.

— Это древний язык Земли, — Квентин облизал пересохшие почему-то губы. — Он... он поймет.

***

Солнце медленно садилось над поляной, самой красивой в окрестностях замка, и Квентин никак не мог справиться с собой. Его руки отчаянно подрагивали, карман жгла маленькая коробочка, и не оставляло ощущение, что Элиот давным-давно всё понял.

— Да ты романтик, Колдуотер, — улыбался Элиот, откинувшись на локтях на цветастом лоскутном покрывале, и Квентин уставился на него беспомощно, не находя слов. — Признавайся, мы что-то празднуем?

Квентин замялся и поспешно отвернулся под предлогом поиска бутылки с вином.

— Ничего особенного, — промямлил он, борясь с пробкой, — разве я не могу без причины позвать тебя на свидание?

Элиот засмеялся, откинув голову, и Квентин так засмотрелся на его открытое горло и беспокойные кудри, что облился вином.

— О, ну ты просто мистер ловкость, — расхохотался Элиот, когда Квентин, потянувшись к себе очищающим заклинанием, толкнул локтем бутылку и вино разлилось теперь по пледу.

— Твою мать, — ругнулся он, пытаясь спасти остатки вина и злясь на себя за внезапную нервозность.

— Ай, здесь все равно не умеют делать приличное вино, — Элиот сел, помогая ему ликвидировать последствия. — Ну а если серьёзно, Кью, что с тобой?

— Ничего! — выпалил тот и осёкся, поймав прищуренный взгляд Элиота.

— Врёшь. Я тебя насквозь вижу, если ты забыл. Ну же, расскажи папочке Элиоту, в чем дело.

— Папочке? — фыркнул Квентин.

— Иначе придется применить мое тайное оружие.

— Какое ещё...

Но не успел он договорить, как Элиот оказался совсем близко, потянулся к бокам и принялся щекотать.

— А-а-а, Эл, хватит, пожалуйста, хватит! — хохотал Квентин, не в силах остановиться. Выяснив однажды, что он боится щекотки, Элиот не упускал возможности пустить в ход свои чуткие пальцы. Невыносимый.

Элиот отпустил его только через пару минут, когда скулы уже болели от смеха, а на глазах выступили слёзы. Навалился сверху, убрал мешавшие пряди с глаз и мягко улыбнулся.

— Ну вот, так гораздо лучше. А то ты весь был как напряжённая струна, с самого утра.

Квентин прильнул к его руке, переводя дыхание. Ему было так хорошо сейчас, что голова шла кругом.

Ничего ему больше не было нужно в этом мире, кроме Элиота. И его улыбки.

— Прости, — Квентин легко поцеловал эту улыбку, замирая от восторга, и сел, потянув Элиота за собой. — Я в порядке, правда.

Тот и не подумал его отпустить, так и устроился, ноги к ногам, ловкие пальцы тут же полезли Квентину под футболку.

Самый чудесный во всех мирах.

— Элиот, — тот ответил прямым и открытым взглядом, близкий и тёплый, и Квентин невольно залюбовался на него снова — такого красивого в мягком свете заходящего солнца. — Эл, я...

— Кью, — перебил его Элиот, вдруг посерьёзнев, и распахнул глаза, — это то, что я думаю?..

— Не узнаешь, если не дашь мне сказать, — пробормотал Квентин, чувствуя, как загораются кончики ушей.

Элиот отстранился, чинно сложив руки на коленях, и весь обратился во внимание. Но в его глазах Квентин видел искорки смеха. Господи, он его так любил, что хотелось плакать.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил он, запрещая себе думать. — У нас не всегда всё было просто, и во многом это моя вина. Я делал тебе больно и боялся, и отступал... Мы столько времени потеряли из-за этого. Нет, не перебивай, пожалуйста, — покачал головой он, увидев, что Элиот собирается что-то сказать. — Ты тоже не парень мечты, наверно, и порой мне хочется тебя убить, но... Я выбираю тебя. Не потому, что нет выбора, а именно потому, что есть. Так что, Элиот Во, окажешь ли ты мне честь провести со мной ещё сто лет вместе?

Его голос дрожал и под конец сорвался, сделав из торжественного предложения нервную мольбу. Элиот смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и на какой-то момент Квентин испугался.

— Я тоже выбираю тебя, — тихо сказал Элиот.

— Среди любых вариантов, — откликнулся Квентин, и в глазах Элиота отразилась его собственная решимость. — Всегда.

Почти не запутавшись в собственных карманах, Квентин неловко вытащил изящную маленькую коробочку и повертел в руках.

— Готовился, Колдуотер?.. — тихо спросил Элиот, и голос у него подрагивал, прячась за мягкой насмешкой.

— Боялся облажаться, — признался Квентин, сжимая его руку, и одним пальцем отщелкнул хитрый механизм, открывая кольцо. — Больше не боюсь.

Кольцо скользнуло по пальцу и замерло — идеально, словно всегда было там. Элиот задумчиво его покрутил, посмотрел на свет. Солнечные лучи сверкнули по золоту, проявляя скрытую в другое время гравировку.

— Sit fortius amore mortem, — тихо сказал Квентин.

— Любовь сильнее смерти, — эхом отозвался Элиот. — И это правда.

Квентин потянулся поцеловать его, и Элиот встретил его на полпути.

— Оно... Тёплое, — выдохнул Элиот, выпустив, наконец, его из поцелуя, бесконечного и ужасно сладкого, до дрожи в коленках.

Квентин взял его за руку и поцеловал длинные послушные пальцы.

— Не снимай его никогда. И я всегда буду рядом.

— Куда уж я от тебя денусь, — усмехнулся Элиот, беря его руку и укладывая себе на грудь, где быстро и громко билось сердце. — Когда ты и так уже весь — тут.

Они снова целовались — долго и неспешно, будто впереди их ждало всё время мира. По крайней мере, Квентин именно так и ощущал — впервые за много месяцев ему не казалось, что он куда-то не успевает и что-то упускает. Он был именно там, где нужно.

Потом Элиот брал его прямо там, на покрывале, среди выкатившихся из корзинок фруктов. Медленно и мучительно нежно, так, что Квентин задыхался, захлёбываясь стонами, и смотрел, смотрел в высокое закатное небо и бесконечно тёмные глаза Элиота, в которых плескалась только любовь.

— Всегда мечтал взять тебя прямо под звёздами, — шептал Элиот, сплетая их пальцы, и Квентин жмурился под ним, отзываясь на каждый толчок своим, пытаясь быть ещё ближе.

— В этой... жизни? — Квентина даже хватило на подобие шутки, и Элиот стиснул его, трахая глубже, сильнее, срывая с губ новые стоны.

Это было так привычно и знакомо, как тысячу ночей до этого. Элиот знал его тело наизусть: мог играть на нём, как на музыкальном инструменте, доводя до оргазма несколькими правильными движениями или напротив, мучая и издеваясь, вынуждая просить и срываться в горячечный шёпот. В другую сторону это тоже работало, и Квентин мог с закрытыми глазами найти особенно чувствительные места на теле Элиота.

Это было потрясающе.

***

— Заживём теперь, — мечтательно протянул Элиот намного позже , растянувшись на измятом одеяле и закинув руки за голову. — Марго с ума сойдёт, когда узнает, что ты успел сделать мне предложение первым.

— Первым?.. — тупо откликнулся Квентин, даже голову приподнял с его груди. — Ты что, тоже?..

Элиот растрепал ему волосы и поцеловал в висок.

— А ты думал, я планирую вечно позволять тебе бродить неприкаянным? Размечтался. — От его смеха Квентину снова стало тепло. — Ну, всё. Возьму фамилию мужа — Элиот Колдуотер, звучит ведь? — буду сидеть у тебя на шее, уплетать персики и смотреть, как ты правишь, так и знай.

— Мы уже не короли, если ты забыл, — Квентин пихнул его в бок, и Элиот засмеялся, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. 

— И за что мне такое счастье?.. — спросил тихо, разглядывая золотой ободок на своей руке.

Квентин и сам, как не пытался, не мог найти ответа на этот вопрос.

Но планировал держаться за своё счастье так крепко, насколько хватит сил.


End file.
